


Push and Pull

by Pinkperson1



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkperson1/pseuds/Pinkperson1
Summary: Squall and Zell have their first kiss.
Relationships: Zell Dincht/Squall Leonhart
Kudos: 1





	Push and Pull

They were sitting on the floor when it happened.

Zell asked Squall if he’d ever kissed a guy before. And he knew what the answer to that was, but he’d asked anyway. Squall hadn’t looked afraid like he thought he would. Instead he’d just answered with a simple “no, never”.

And Zell had suddenly felt feverish as he fought the urge to look too eager, like he hadn’t secretly wanted to do this for a very long time.

He shifted closer to Squall, not sensing his friend putting up the usual barriers between them. Locking eyes with him he said, “…can I?” Squall showed some hesitation—was that alarm in his eyes? But just as soon as it flashed across his face, it was gone. Squall nodded and made no move to lean back.

Zell hated that he was blushing. It just made it painfully obvious how much this meant to him. The fact that he’d worn Squall down and actually came to the point of being allowed to kiss him was absurd. He remembered when Squall would constantly evade him like he was a human dodgeball.

And _now_...

Zell leaned forward, almost forgetting how his limbs worked because he felt so nervous. He shut his eyes slowly as their lips clumsily made contact, a little too rough for it feel sensuous at first. His initial thought was that it felt strange, because Squall was a good friend and his comrade...but the awkwardness felt oddly good. Like he’d done something exceptionally daring and lived to tell the tale. Somehow it was mostly the thought that he was kissing _Squall_ that was at the forefront of his mind, rather than how his lips felt against his. It made him feel tingly and weak all over, a feeling he wasn't used to at all. As he leaned back, he saw that Squall looked shaken as well. Zell sat back down, giggling disbelievingly.

“Well?” he asked, desperate for Squall’s input. “Did you like it?”

Squall seemed to think for a moment. “I didn’t... _dis_ like it.”

Zell’s smile faltered. Not exactly the response he’d been hoping for…and now he felt so _exposed_ , with his heart laying vulnerably between them.

“But…” Squall said, as he locked eyes with Zell. He leaned forward, reaching up to place a hand against Zell’s hot cheek. Zell gasped at the coldness of Squall’s hand. Squall’s eyes bore into his own, and the moment felt eerily intimate, like they were seeing parts of each other that had been kept hidden for so long but were now laid bare.

Squall kissed him. Sucked his bottom lip slightly, as their mouths met. It went on longer than Zell expected. But Zell wasn’t complaining because it felt so surreal...like dipping ice cream into hot chocolate. And then Squall leaned back, breaking the electric contact. Zell watched with bated breath as Squall pensively bit his lip. Savoring the flavor, savoring the moment. He finally smirked.

“…that one was better.”


End file.
